


Red Dead Redemption Headcanons

by wildwesternwoman



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Best Friends, Boyfriends, Fatherhood, Fluff and Smut, Mentors, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-10-17 19:31:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwesternwoman/pseuds/wildwesternwoman
Summary: Various HCs requested via Tumblr.





	1. Lenny Summers as a Boyfriend

Lenny Summers as a Boyfriend HCs

\- When you first meet him, he’s a bit shy or hesitant, but he warms up to you fast and once you guys are official, you talk constantly. 

-You guys talk about E-V-E-R-Y-T-H-I-N-G. The future, the past, crimes, justice, nature, anything and everything. Lenny always makes sure to listen, really listen, to what you have to say and have a respectful, honest discussion. It makes you love each other all the more.

-You love how incredibly kind he is to those around him, including you. 

\- He picks pretty flowers and brings them back to camp for you. Sometimes he’ll bring one for Abigail or Molly, because he knows they need the reminder that they’re cared for. (Not gonna lie, sometimes he gives them to Miss Grimshaw, too.) 

\- He also holds doors for you when you go into town, he pulls out chairs, pays for drinks, the tried and true ways of a gentleman. 

\- In that vein, he LOVES to hold your hand. And he is totally the type of guy to stroke your palm with his thumb, especially if he knows you’re nervous because he knows it calms you down. 

\- It calms him down, too. He’d never really admit it, not even to you, but he gets anxious a lot. You’re both so young surrounded by so much shit, it really gets scary sometimes, no matter how tough you both are. Holding your hand and just feeling you close to you calms him down.

\- He also gives the best hugs. Sometimes they’re a big bear hug, with your face tight against his chest and his arms engulfing you entirely. Sometimes they’re more sensual, his hands on your hips and your’s on his sides, lips centimeters apart. 

\- He doesn’t care much for PDA, though, to be honest. But sometimes kissing you grounds him, a lot like holding your hand. It’s also a great reminded to those around you that you belong to him. 

\- Lenny is a kind person, but he is possessive of his SO. Not in a creepy way, but in a “this-person-loves-me-and-I-love-them” type of way. He won’t ever be controlling to you, but he does want to make it known: You are his.


	2. Javier Escuella and Charles Smith as Your Best Friends

Javier Escuella and Charles Smith as Your Best Friends HCs

-Charlies and Javier are fairly close by the time you join up with the gang, but you fit right in and you three make a pretty tight trio. 

\- The first time you go on out together to rob a stagecoach, you’re a bit nervous. You are (at least mostly) confident in your abilities, but you want to impress your new friends. You are to act as a lost traveler whose horse was injured back down the road. 

\- Halfway through your little performance, though, someone gets wise and you end up taking down the driver and shotgun with just your knife. This immensely impresses Charles and Javier - but they still tease you about your act. 

\- A few days later, you three decide to take your loot and go into town for a show. Charles isn’t super engaged, but he’s happy to tag along with you and Javier. You all dress up as nice as you can (especially Javier) and head on your way. 

\- On the way there, you work up the courage to ask them about their lives before joining the gang and tell them about your’s. You bond over shared tragedies in your past, but also childhood experiences that transcend cultures. 

\- You go to the saloon after the show to grab a drink and while there, you spy a very good looking person at the bar. Javier and Charles are totally game to be your wingmen, but you decide to stick with your boys. 

\- You three go hunting and fishing a lot, also. Charles teaches you and Javier how to hunt bison; Javier teaches you and Charles where the best fish are and what the best bait to use is. You tease each other a lot, especially when Javier takes a tumble into the water while helping you reel a fish in. 

\- You guys try to stand guard with each other when the gang will let you. You and Charles make a fantastic team, moving almost in tandem around the camp. You and Javier, on the other hand, have gotten into your fair share of trouble together while on guard. Mainly from Miss Grimshaw for laughing too loudly while the others try to sleep. 

\- You three are great together, but you also have a fourth member of your squad: Jack. You’re pretty fond of the little guy, so you occasionally include him in fishing trips or trips to the store. You would never tell Abigail, but you have, more than once, caught Charles buying him a piece of candy at the local General Store. 

\- In addition to being great friends, the three of you are also total badasses. Everyone knows to team you three up for jobs because you really do just work that well together. You understand each other without having to even vocalize it. You always have each other’s backs and you always get the job done.


	3. Javier Escuella as a Father

Javier Escuella as a Father HCs

\- Javier absolutely adores his kids. Family is so important to him and to have babies of his own now is a dream he never knew he really had until you had your first child with him. 

\- He adores you even more now too, which he never thought possible. But to see what you two brought into the world together fills him with such love for you. 

\- He teaches your children Spanish from the get go so that they’re fluent in English AND Spanish (plus whatever your native language is, if it isn’t English, your culture is just as important!). Sometimes, he teaches them words you wish he wouldn’t, but you can’t deny that is is kind of funny - not that you would let your kids see you laugh.

\- He also sings them lullabies in Spanish. When they’re little, the only thing that settles them down (esp. when they’re sick) is him singing to them. Holding them and singing to them while they sleep is his favorite thing in the world to do. 

\- He teaches the kids about guns and knives, but he would never let them touch one and almost loses his mind when you guys find a knife in your teenager’s things.   
He wants them to be prepared and be able to defend themselves, but also they’re his babies and he feels like its his duty to protect them. That isn’t something they should have to worry about. But he’s also secretly a little proud that they are good fighters and strong people who will be able to protect their own families one day.


	4. Charles Smith as a Father

Charles Smith as a Father HCs

\- Much like Javier, Charles has such adoration for his kids. He loves watching them sleep or play and figuring out what features came from you and what came from him.

\- He teaches them early about hunting and how to respect nature. He stresses to them how important it is to kill only what you need and use every part of what you kill.

\- He does allow your children to use a bow and arrow to hunt (with close supervision, of course). He’s almost prouder than they are when they get their first turkey. He takes them and the bird to show off to everybody. 

\- He teaches them about their history and heritage, from his side and from your’s. In this life, where your family is moving often, he feels that it is important your children know where they come from. 

\- He teaches your kids a lot about the importance of hardwork and of helping out around camp. Your little brood is always following their dad around, looking for ways to be more helpful. When they’re old enough, they help with hunting bigger game and standing guard around camp. You’re both rather hesitant to let them actually do jobs with the gang, though. 

\- Charles is a genuinely good person and it is so important to him that his children are, too. He does everything he can to model that for them and teach them how to be decent, hardworking people, but no matter what they chose to do in life, they’re his babies and he is going to love and support them - and you.


	5. NSFW Arthur Morgan

Arthur Morgan NSFW HCs

\- Arthur is a total romantic, ok? He wants to make you feel loved, worshipped even. You’re the love of his life, his soulmate, and he wants to make sure you feel that way.

\- He is a pro at post-date night sex, but he also loves 9PM-on-a-Tuesday-night sex. Anytime when you just need to show each other how much you love each other. 

\- He is great at dirty talk, but he also loves when you whisper dirty thing in his ear. How much you want to ride him and make him cum mixed praise and body worship - the man will be putty in your hands. 

\- He loves missionary because he loves to be able to look in your eyes and kiss your lips, and he especially loves when you drag your nails down his back, it makes a chill run up his spine and you love knowing that such a simple movement can have such an effect on him. 

\- He also enjoys when you’re on top. He likes to be able to pull you close to him. Chest to chest, foreheads pressed against each other, he loves having you so close, and in his arms. He also likes that, while you’re technically in control, he has a bit more control in this position. 

\- Arthur is great at hot, rough sex and quickies, too, but he really prefers to take it slow and easy with you. He’s all about the passion and making sure he can give you as much pleasure as possible. 

\- Definitely listen to Ride by Chase Rice (feat. Macy Maloy) for a good mood setter.


	6. NSFW John Marston

John Marston NSFW HCs

\- John is like the bad boy from high school that everybody wanted, but your parents totally didn’t want you to be with because they knew what he was after. Well, they were absolutely right. 

\- He likes semi-public sex. Nothing too kinky or that would get you in too much trouble, but behind a tree not far from camp or behind a bush next to the lake? That’s his favorite. (Modern!John is car sex, guy.) 

\- He likes to wake you up with teasing, too. Whether its oral or touching, or just kissing your jaw, he just wants to get under your skin (and your night gown.) 

\- That’s another thing, this man loovvees pissing you off. Not to the point where you guys fight, but just little annoyances. He thinks you are the sexiest thing when you’re just a little bit angry with him. Then he makes it up to you with really good sex and holds you all night. 

\- Above all positions, he wants you to ride him. That is his #1 favorite. He keeps his hands tightly on your waist, but just lets you be in control. That is, until you’re both about to cum, then he wants to be the one in charge. (Its really just so he can tease you more.)

\- He’s not the kinkiest guy, but he does like dirty talk. More than anything though, he likes hearing you call him baby. Something about your raspy sexy voice and that look in your eye when you pull him close and whisper “I love you, baby,” in his ear. He’s absolutely ready for round two after that. 

\- Cotton Pickin’ Time by Blake Shelton reminds me of sex with John, tbh.


	7. Javier Escuella and Charles Smith as Mentors

Javier Esceulla and Charles Smith as Mentors HCs

\- Javier and Charles have always heard about the things Hosea and Dutch did for Arthur and John, so when Javier catches you attempting to pickpocket him on the streets of St. Denis, he decides to spare you and bring you back to the gang to polish up your skills. 

\- The first thing Javier teaches you is how to correct pickpocket, the second thing he teaches you is how to handle yourself if/when you get caught. He teaches you mostly quick, easy knife attacks that will allow you to diasble an aggressor and run. 

\- Charles is the one who decides a few months later that its time for you to graduate to stagecoach robbery. It’s not exactly simple, or always safe, but it’s not the most dangerous and it would be a good learning experience for you. 

\- The first thing he teaches you is how to properly use a gun, which you always thought you knew how to do but Javier and Charles insist you let them show you. Charles teaches you about rifles and Javier teaches you more about revolvers. 

\- “Count their shots and your’s, fire when they reload.” 

\- When the time comes and they bring you on your first job, they’re incredibly impressed with your performance. They’re like proud parents, telling everybody at the camp about how good you did and how much of an asset you’ll be to the group. 

\- They teach you more than how to be an outlaw, though. Javier teaches you some basic chords on the guitar eventually leading up to a simplified version of your favorite song. 

\- He also gives you some style pointers, wanting to make sure his best friend is always dressed to the nines just like he is. 

\- Charles teaches you about hunting and hardwork and that being part of this rag-tag outlaw gang is more than just stagecoach robberies and bank jobs - its also about helping and providing for your family. 

\- After you’ve been with the gang a few years, they decide to have a little party to celebrate your birthday. You’re not expecting much but some good music and good whiskey, and you’re certainly not expecting any gifts, but the two men who have basically become your brothers surprise you.   
Javier gifts you your very own guitar while Charles gives you your own rifle, complete with an engraving and your initials on it. Both gifts mean the world to you, just like your brothers.


	8. Sadie Adler as Your Best-Friend-to-Girlfriend

Sadie Adler as Your Best-Friend-to-Girlfriend HCs

-When you first join the gang, Sadie really doesn’t pay you any mind. She is as friendly with you as she is the other ladies, but doesn’t go out of her way to really become your friend and you don’t either. 

-She warms up to you, little by little, as she sees you hold your own around camp. Whether its helping with the hunting or the laundry or cooking, whatever your specialty, Sadie notices and begins to offer to help. She finds it easier to work in silence alongside you than deal with most of the others.

\- The real origin of your friendship, though, comes when you accompany her into Rhodes and are - once again - attacked by the Lemoyne Raiders. You take out just as many as she does and one final strategically placed shot from you sends the rest of them running for the hills. She is impressed, to say the least. 

\- After that, she started taking you out on jobs with her. You two become a dynamic duo, and when you’re together, you’re absolutely fearless. 

\- Its Abigail and Arthur who first notice that maybe, just maybe, you feel something more than friendship for each other. They notice the way your eyes light up with you’re with Sadie, or the way she sort of absent mindedly touches your knee around the campfire. 

\- Abigail mentions it to you, in a friendly teasing sort of way, but you absolutely deny it. Sadie is your best friend, nothing more. Right? 

\- After she mentions it, you think on it and think about the way you feel about her. Could this be a crush? The next time you see her, your heart skips a beat and you get butterflys and realize, yes, this is absolutely a crush. 

\- You don’t know how to mention it to her, but you want to because you tell her everything. “Spit it out, y/n!” She demands one evening when you’re sitting together under a tree not far from camp. So you tell her how you feel. 

\- She confesses that she feels the same way about you. She didn’t honestly think she’d feel that way about anybody after Jake, but you’ve proven yourself to her time and time again. You are everything she could want in a best friend and love. 

\- Being in a relationship almost makes the two of you more fearless, and a bit more ruthless. You dominate the game, bringing in more than most of the men.

\- You’re both also incredibly protective. You have more than a friend to lose if something goes wrong now, so you watch each other’s backs much more closely. 

\- When you’re not out being a badass outlaw couple, though, you still find joy in quietly doing chores together, braiding each other’s hair, and talking about your lives, just like before. 

\- You just hold hands and kiss a lot more now. And m-a-n, are Sadie’s kisses good. She is never afraid to just grab you, dip you, and kiss you. She’s incredibly forceful in the beginning, but always lightens up just before she pulls away. Then she gives you a wink and gets back to what she was doing. 

\- She’s not really sure how she got so lucky to find someone like you.


	9. Sadie Adler as a Girlfriend

\- Initially, Sadie is very protective. Of course, who could blame her? She watches you closely and when you go on jobs, she wants to go, too. You appreciate the concern, but you do tell her that, for this relationship to work and be healthy (and, let’s be honest, for you to focus on the job and not on her), she has to give you some space. So she does, though reluctantly. 

\- You both really enjoy the jobs you do work together, though. The smaller ones are almost the most fun. They usually come with less risk so, while you obviously can’t afford to be sloppy, you can afford to be a bit more distracted.

\- But you guys are nearly unstoppable together, regardless of the size of the job. You’re the dynamic duo! Vicious and cutting when needed, but paced and strategic when you have to be. 

\- Sadie brings you coffee every morning. She takes a sip right before she hands it to you and her eyes light up when you giggle. - “Don’t want it to burn ya now.” - She loves doing little things like that for you. 

\- You braid her hair a lot. If you don’t know how, she teaches you. It’s a small thing you can do for her that relaxes her. It is also so intimate in its own way. You love the way her shoulders just instantly relax when you begin to brush and gently detangle her hair before securing it in a neat, functional braid. Sometimes, when she lets you, you tuck flowers into it. 

\- Sadie is not super into PDA, but holding hands is absolutely not off the table. She loves the way your hand fits into her’s and your fingers just go between her’s, like your hand was made to hold her’s. 

\- Sadie does like to kiss you, though. Pecks on the cheek, nose, or the corners of your mouth, but also nice, romantic kisses where she takes you in her arms and tips you back like a good shot of whiskey. You’re her favorite thing to be drunk on. 

\- You love making her laugh. She doesn’t get to let loose and enjoy herself a lot, so any opportunity you get - whether making funny faces across camp or poking (light hearted) fun at some of your friends in camp - if it makes her laugh, you are on that. Because for real, her laugh is like a thousand angels. 

\- Sadie gets this rep of being cold a vicious, and while she can be, you’re fortunate to count yourself among those who get to see her sweet, loving side. And it melts your heart and takes your breath away. She is a truly wonderful woman. 

\- You have the good fortune of being in love with your best friend and she does as well, you both consider yourself to be the luckiest girls alive.


End file.
